streetfighterexfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu
Ryu (リュウ) is the main character and "hero" of the Street Fighter series. Ryu has made an appearance in every Street Fighter game, as well as in every crossover fighting game with Capcom characters in it. Ryu has become a very famous character in the fighting genre, starring in early fighting games such as the original Street Fighter, but really got well known in Street Fighter II, where he was considered a "basic" character. He is considered one of Capcom's unofficial "mascots", other than Mega Man. Story After having defeating Sagat in the original Street Fighter tournament, Ryu's first official tournament ever, Ryu wondered about the strange sensation that overcame him in the final moments of the battle. Unsatisfied with the loss of control over his own emotions, he began to think long and hard about what it meant to be a fighter. He wandered around Asia, training in solitude, and encountering a few fighters. He heard about the EX tournament, and wondered if he was truly disciplined enough to enter another tournament. Shortly before making his decision, he met another roaming fighter. He was mild-mannered, and seemed to be just as troubled as Ryu. His name was Kairi, and Ryu suggested that they spar. They sparred for a long period of time, and Ryu began to feel enthusiastic about the chance to compete again. Ryu thanked Kairi for the sparring session and suggested that Kairi consider entering the tournament as well, in hopes that they might be able to face off for real. When Ryu arrived at the tournament, he watched every match that he could, and remained as focused and disciplined as ever throughout his own fights. Between one of his matches, he sensed a presence approach him. He turned around to gaze into the red eyes of a man in a dark gi and equally red hair. Ryu demanded to know what he wanted. The man paused, examining Ryu as if sizing him up. He let out a sigh of disappointment, and announced that his name was Akuma, he killed Ryu's master, and Ryu was not ready to confront him. Without giving Ryu a chance to respond, he disappeared almost as quickly as he came. Overcome with anger at the thought of his master's murder, he was filled with rage and began to seek Akuma's whereabouts. But before he could leave the arena, he was confronted by the tournament's host, M. Bison. Bison wanted to know if Ryu would like to join his Shadaloo army. Ryu had no interest in joining anyone's army and simply wished to pursue Akuma. Bison would not permit his refusal or his exit. With anger in his heart and no alternative, he attacked Bison with ferocity. Bison, intrigued by the young fighter's rising energy levels, teased and inflicted pain on the fighter to encourage a reaction. It did not take long for Ryu's murderous intent to overtake him, and soon Ryu was more monster than fighter. Bison halted the match, and promised this altered Ryu that if Ryu accepted Bison's offer, he would have the opportunity to destroy the man who killed his master. Fueled by anger and revenge, Ryu accepted. Bison decided to test Ryu's resolve, and knew that the man Ryu was assigned to fight next was the man he trained with as a boy for many years and who he considered to be his one true friend, Ken. Ken was enthusiastic about the opportunity to fight against his best friend and rival Ryu, but when he stepped in the ring, he noticed immediately that Ryu was not himself, and that he was possessed by some anger that overtook his mind. Ken tried to snap Ryu out of it, but nothing Ken tried would work. Eventually Ken announced that he would no longer fight Ryu, but Ryu continued to press his attack. With every strike, Ken shouted to Ryu in an effort to wake him up. Over a period of time, memories of Ken flooded Ryu's mind, and he slowly returned to normal. Realizing what had happened, he apologized to Ken, and was ashamed of himself for losing control over his mind. Ken forgave him, but before they could enjoy their reunion, M. Bison appeared. Disgusted with Ryu's lack of commitment, he decided to destroy both of the fighters. They attacked Bison in unison and succeeded in beating Bison into submission. Just as the match seemed to be over, Chun-Li and Guile burst into the arena, and Bison pressed a switch that caused him to disappear below the floor. Ryu had gained a better understanding of the power that lay within him, and decided to train harder to keep it under control. He joined the second EX tournament, where he was able to rematch Sagat. He did not win the bout, but he considered it a success because he did not tap into Satsui no Hadou in order to beat Sagat. When the third tournament was announced, Ken quickly contacted Ryu and asked him to be his partner. He accepted, but not before the little school girl name Sakura that he met in the first tournament begged him to be her partner instead. Sorry to disappoint the little girl, he accepted Ken's offer. EX2: EX3: Endings Street Fighter EX The eternal challenger, Ryu. Will his battle ever end? Will his challenge last through all eternity? What is he searching for? Will he... "I just need to meet a man who is stronger than I am." Street Fighter EX Plus α "I shall never rest as long as the fight vibrates within my mind." Ryu's journey continues with no end in sight... The Path of the True Warrior. Will he find an "answer" at the end of the road...? He continues walking, believing in his own fist. The road he seeks is still a long way to go. Street Fighter EX2 Forging his mind with true strength, Ryu learns that he must overcome himself. Ryu returned to the mountain where he trained with Ken and their sifu and began a new training from a fundamental perspective, sealing the special techniques he learned. Without being boastful, Ryu tightens his body and hopes that he will find the answer to his battle some day. Tomorrow's Ryu might be you. Street Fighter EX2 PLUS Ryu passed under the moonlight. He raised his fist to the sky. "What am I trying to grasp?" The wind flows. He searches within himself until an answer is found. Street Fighter EX3 Ryu has always chosen the road less traveled on his quest for the ultimate challenge. And as he walks away he can only think of the most recent events of his life, 'What is the purpose? What is the point? How many more challenges must I overcome before I can feel like I have accomplished my goal? Maybe there is no answer, and that is the point... Gallery vlcsnap-13200.png|Ryu in CG Ending ExRyuHadoken.gif|Ryu's Sprite Ryu Street Fighter EX.gif|Ryu Street Fighter EX Ryu Street Fighter Ex 2.jpg|Ryu Street Fighter EX 2 See also *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX plus α#Ryu|Ryu's moves in Street Fighter EX plus α]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus#Ryu|Ryu's moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX3#Ryu|Ryu's moves in Street Fighter EX3]] Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Category:Street Fighter EX Plus Category:Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha Category:Street Fighter EX2 Category:Street Fighter EX2 Plus Category:Street Fighter EX3